world_of_aternfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruin
Ruin Ruin, Queen of The Oppressors, the Lost Goddess. Alternate names: None Alignment: Chaotic Evil Domains: Magic, Death, Undeath, Evil, Destruction Worshipped in Atern by the elves of the Deepening Mire and Oppressors Once known as the Queen of Air and Darkness and the fey deity of Magic (especially illusions), Darkness, and Murder. Her long-lost true name is never spoken among the fey. Her unholy symbol is a black hexgon with white lines extending from the sides to its centre. Ruin is a terrible shadow being, but she can be perceived magically as a faerie with soft features, orange eyes, and a mane of green hair. She is beautiful, but hers is a terrible, eldritch beauty that chills the bone. All the souls of evil fey are by right inherently hers. Ruin is the lost sister of Titania, once a princess and heir to the Seelie Court in the deep sylvan realm of Ladinion. The evil Queen, her once bright spirit corrupted and dead, now hates and opposes Titania's Seelie Court and now life and reason and everything they stand for. Because she embodies the corruption that can take root in the heart of the fey and elvish race, Corellon Larethian, Erevan Ilesere, Rillifane Rallathil, Sehanine Moonbow, and Solonor Thelandira decided that she was too dangerous and thus witch the help of Lolth who despite her misgivings saw the terror of Ruin. They trapped her a dark prison on the plane of Pandemonium and forbade and erased her worship with the exception of the few elves under the secret protection of the Lord of the Deepening Mire. She spent her time brooding and plotting and found a way out of her prison but at a cost, the exit lead into that terrible of all places, the far realm, intrigued by this she learned many dark and terrible secrets and hatched a diabolically plan. It was to take the world away from the living and give it to her dark followers, evil and undeath and darkness would pollute the world. She is in league with the dark Star Gods known as the El. She would pit the living against one another and let the gods wring their hands, if they wanted to stop they would need to open her prison and they would never risk that. She would poison and corrupt the genius loci of the world, infect them with madness and darkness, a corruption of the spirit she created by fusing her powers with the essence of the far realm. The effect at first was absolutely devastating. The elven nation of Coryle was chosen as a test run and it was utterly destroyed, its land forever dead and hostile to life and her servant the monster known as Goregaw had made short work of that land. The Oppressor continued and the undeath plague she created helped fill in the numbers of her army. Evil fey flocked to her not even understanding who she was but were compelled to serve and terrible outsiders and aberrant monsters of the far realm fell under her control. Her army was made of the souls of the evil fey, an evil obedient army that could never be slain and were given many names such as a shades and Dark Gigas and her chosen, the Necromasters controlled them. The only weakness they had was the substance glisten, Glisten was the tears of the souls of the pure that fell upon the ground, From the spirits of young elven and fey children who had died young, it was innocence forged as a weapon and the only way to kill the intense corruption that makes up an Oppressor and her first invasion faltered as mortals united with fey against her. She brooded over this defeat and began to hatch an second set of plans....